<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For I Smell Of The Earth by CaptainLordAuditor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869550">For I Smell Of The Earth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLordAuditor/pseuds/CaptainLordAuditor'>CaptainLordAuditor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Earth 427-3 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Court of Owls | Talon (DCU), Alternate Universe - Dark, Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Bottom Jason Todd, Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020, Brief suicide ideation, Brother/Brother Incest, Codependency, Consent Issues, Court of Owls, Cults, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Earth 3, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fanfiction with Fanart, Graveyard Sex, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Incest Kink, Just everything, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Oral Sex, Partner Worship, Porn with Feelings, Referenced child grooming, Resurrected Jason Todd, Thomas Wayne Jr is a bad sibling, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Unsafe Sex, a Jason was, canon typical resurrection, do not try this at home, due to, gothic horror, i can't believe that's a tag i just wrote, idk if that's a tag but it should be, if you'd warn for it assume this fic might have it, in that Dick doesn't like him, jason todd channels mary shelley but somehow even more goth, light gore, mentions of extreme underage sex, no Tims were harmed in the making of this fic, small!Jason, sort of kind of tim drake bashing, yes this is both of those things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:21:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLordAuditor/pseuds/CaptainLordAuditor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Talon spends every night curled at the gravesite that proves his failure. </p><p>Tonight is different.</p><p>For Bottom Jason Todd week 2020, the prompts Earth 3 and tiny!Jason</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, mentions of Thomas Wayne Jr/Dick Grayson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Earth 427-3 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020, Earth 427-3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For I Smell Of The Earth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have......a few regrets.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’s been coming here every night he can for the past six months. He curls against the cold stone, mounted barely a week ago, and traces the raised letters that read <em> A GOOD SOLDIER.  </em></p><p>A good soldier. The highest of praise a Talon could gain, and him not even fully trained when he died.</p><p>The wind blows over the grass, unrestrained by trees or buildings. The dew on the grass will turn into frost soon, will ice him over, but he doesn’t care. So what if he doesn’t handle cold well? It will warm up in the morning. Right now all that matters is that he is here. If anything, the cold might be an advantage for now. If he lays here, tucked against the marble like his brother used to tuck himself against him, if he falls asleep here, then he’ll die tonight. The cold will turn him almost as dead as his brother, the closest he can get to embracing him again. He won’t stay dead; he’ll wake when the frost melts and the black stone warms his body back to the living. But it’s the closest he’ll come for a long time yet, and for now it’s enough.</p><p>It’s enough to feel cold tears on his cheeks; it’s enough to see the beginnings of frost form from his breath as the cold settles over Gotham. It’s enough to hear his own whispered voice as he tells his lover’s ghost about the world of the living.</p><p>“Thomas is angry with me about Tim again,” he breathes. “But I don’t want a replacement. I just want you back. I don’t want a replacement for you, and I don’t deserve one. I should’ve protected you better, baby, I’m sorry. Thomas got you for me because he wanted me to learn responsibility, you know that? He wanted me to know what it’s like to be an older brother.” He takes a deep, shuddering breath and wipes the tears from his face, then lays his hand back against the stone angel that guards his brother when he’s not here. “Like he did with Brucie, I guess. We both fucked up our first try. Maybe that’s standard, I don’t know. But I don’t want to try again, Owlet. I’d take another try with you if I could, but I don’t want anyone else. You were better than Tim could ever be, and I miss you all the time.”</p><p>He wipes his nose. “Bet you already know that, seeing as I’m here every night. But I just want to see you again. I got - I gotta go for a bit soon. I gotta go to New York. There’s work up there Thomas wants me on, and I dunno when it’ll be over and I can come back and talk to you again. I don’t want to go. I want to stay here with you. I gotta - I gotta protect you. I fucked up once, I don’t want to fuck up again. I can’t.</p><p>“I don’t want to leave you, baby. I really don’t.” He bites his lip, trying not to sob, and listens to Gotham. The grass rustles in the wind; distantly, an owl calls. A living, feathered and wild owl, not one of his brothers. There is shouting.</p><p>It sounds almost like his brother’s voice, calling his name.</p><p>Calling for <em> help </em>.</p><p>He doesn’t know what makes him unsheathe his knife, only that he does, and he kneels before the stone like a repentant worshipper before his god. The grass tears beneath his blade, the cold earth cracks and splits but doesn’t fall apart. He hacks at it until it does, digging handfuls and chunks of the coarse dirt and shoveling them away.</p><p>He doesn’t know how long he’s like that, on the ground, working with the desperation of a madman until he hits wood. He raises his knife to stab into the wood, then thinks better of it, no longer acting on pure instinct. Instead he digs out, broadens it, until there is a mountain of earth beside him and the deep brown wood of the casket below.</p><p>He hesitates. He wants to open it, wants to see his lover again, but what if he’s wrong? He can’t bear the thought of opening it to see a corpse, more dead than he is. He has been blessed to live on the edge of life and death forever. His brother was not. He has seen death before; has seen it a thousand times, knows intimately well the moment that life passes from a body. It’s not death he’s afraid of. It is the crushing loneliness of defeat.</p><p>If he is wrong….</p><p>There have been Talons retired for far less. The Court will certainly think he has gone mad. Maybe he has, to hear the voice of his only brother not given the strange half life of a Talon. They will likely declare Thomas a failure. The both of them will be frozen beneath the city they serve. </p><p>Would that be so bad? To lay in wait for a prince that will never come, suspended in death beside his brothers? There is no enemy that yet can match him to take his head and lay him truly beside his Jason. In any case, he doesn’t deserve that. The catacombs where they wait for their third life at the behest of the Court is the best he should have.</p><p>There is scratching, and the voice again, calling his name, this time in hope.</p><p>He throws aside his knife and opens the casket. He does not care to notice where it falls, does not care if he loses his sacred blade forever because there is nothing so sacred to him as his brother.</p><p>If his heart still beat it would stop. Because his brother is here, not preserved perfectly in death, not half rotted away by time, but by some demon’s miracle <em> alive </em>. It is not the blessing of the Talon, a perfect healing; he is truly alive, with flowing blood to prove it. The bruise on his cheek has swollen nearly to obscure his green eye, his split lip shining with blood.</p><p>“Dick?” Jason chokes.</p><p>“It’s me, Owlet,” Dick whispers back. He reaches down and pulls his brother upright, tangles his hands in Jason’s hair and kisses him. He tastes the salt of dirt and the copper of blood on Jason’s mouth, all proof that Jason lives.</p><p>Jason kisses him back and wraps his arms around Dick’s neck. His hands smear blood across Dick’s face as he grabs on, pulling himself up to meet Dick and there’s a cry of pain from Jason’s lips against Dick’s. Dick vaguely remembers that Jason’s arm was broken in the explosion. He cradles it tenderly, kissing Jason with all the gentleness he’ll never show Tim. </p><p>They could stay like this, locked together forever, seeking to join into one being through kissing, never taking a breath. Dick pulls back gently and Jason follows him, unwilling to let him go just yet. Dick lets him for a moment, savoring the feel of his brother’s mouth, then tugs back a bit harder, enough to tell Jason he means it. Jason breaks the kiss with a quiet whimper that makes Dick want to dive back in and kiss him better.</p><p>“I’m gonna pull you up,” he whispers. “Hang onto me, ‘kay?”</p><p>Jason nods, his green eyes staring at Dick, full of trust.</p><p>Dick shifts his arms to get a better grip to lift Jason, making the smaller boy cry out in pain. Dick kisses him quiet and soft, soothing him. “Shh, it’s alright, baby,” he murmurs against Jason’s mouth and jaw. “I’ve got you. It’s fine.”</p><p>“Mmm.” Jason’s voice is tight, sending a pang through Dick’s heart. He feels Jason’s grip on his armor tighten.</p><p>Dick sets Jason on the grass beside his grave, lays him out carefully and reverently, like he’s an idol made of the finest glass. Jason hisses slightly when Dick shifts his broken arm. He kisses his brother again, gently this time, taking his time, knowing they have forever. Dick remembers now that even though he doesn’t need to breathe Jason still does, so he makes sure to pause every now and then, even though Jason clings to him desperately like a brooding nestling to its mother.</p><p>Dick shifts his mouth across Jason, wandering across his bruised cheek to the cuts on his jaw. He presses kisses there, soft and slow, tasting both dried and fresh blood on his mouth. Jason gasps against him and Dick smiles. Oh, how he missed that sound.</p><p>He doesn’t want to stop here. He doesn’t think he could even if he wanted to. He pulls back from his brother, kneeling over him and finds his second knife.</p><p>Jason’s breath catches and he smiles when he sees the knife. Dick thinks that smile is the most beautiful thing in the world, even with a split lip and bruised cheeks. “Are we playing right here?”</p><p>Dick nods, smiling back down. “I don’t want to wait any longer, Owlet.”</p><p>“How long has it been?”</p><p>“Too long.”</p><p>Jason’s smile broadens. “Kiss me again?”</p><p>“Anything you want, baby.” Dick leans back over him and kisses him again, sliding the knife between them to cut off Jason’s clothing.</p><p>He pulls away after a brief kiss, tearing at first the jacket and then the button down until it’s in shreds and they fall away from Jason. Jason reaches toward him and Dick takes his hand, savoring the feel of it in his own after six months apart. He kisses his lover’s fingertips gently. They are raw and bloody from trying to dig himself out of the coffin, and oh how Dick’s heart breaks at what his brother had to go through. He turns Jason’s hand over and kisses his palm. Jason leans into the kiss and Dick rubs his cheek across it softly, closing his eyes.</p><p>“I love you so much, Owlet,” he whispers. If he speaks any louder he’ll cry.</p><p>“I love you too, Tal.” Jason’s voice is just as quiet.</p><p>Dick’s eyes flutter open. He missed that word, one sweet, beautiful syllable that tips out of Jason’s mouth and Jason’s alone. It’s so soft, forgoing the brief harshness of <em> Dick </em> or the structural curl of <em> Talon </em>. It makes him melt, makes him feel like he wants, just for a moment, to be alive again.</p><p>Jason’s smile is small but Dick can see it. He could always read Jason the best. “Show me, brother?”</p><p>Dick smiles back, a brief flutter of a smile before his mind is distracted again by the bruises on his cheek. “Of course, baby.” He leans over to kiss his brother, achingly sweet until Jason grabs his hair with his unoccupied hand and wraps his fingers in it, keeping Dick close.</p><p>Dick lets him keep him there, savoring the scrape of teeth against his lips. He carefully works his hand in between them and fumbles onehanded with Jason’s belt until it comes undone. Their mouths don’t leave each other, or the hands they’re holding, and Dick wants this to last forever.</p><p>It will, he knows. Jason has nine years left on his training, but for him, Dick can wait.</p><p>He won’t be waiting alone, anyway.</p><p>Jason guides Dick’s hand to his crotch.”Show me,” he whispers again. “Love me. Please, Dickie, please love me.”</p><p>“I do baby,” Dick replies, his breath barely audible. “More than you could ever know.” He takes the hint anyway, tugging at the zipper and working his hand into Jason’s boxers. His brother is already hard, and gasps at Dick’s touch, arching into it.</p><p>Dick smiles and kisses Jason’s neck, tasting him, sweat and blood on his lips as he strokes Jason. His brother gasps and clenches underneath him, just as he does when they’re in bed and unraveling each other with their mouths and hands.</p><p>Jason whines. “Tal,” he mumbles. “Tal, please.”</p><p>Dick tightens his grip, speeds up slightly from his achingly slow pace. “What do you need, Owlet?”</p><p>“Tal,” he breathes again, so very quietly. “Tal, <em> please </em>, I can’t-”</p><p>Dick shakes his head and licks across a cut on Jason’s collarbone, cleaning it of blood. Jason hisses underneath him. “What can’t you do, baby?” Dick lets go of Jason’s hand to grab his bruised wrist and dig his fingers in sharply. It must hurt; he hasn’t been keeping his nails as short as he used to. They’re not exactly claws - they break if they get that long - but they’re not the short rounded ones he used to have either.</p><p>Jason gasps. “S - stop being so <em> gentle </em>,” he whines as Dick mouths another wound.</p><p>“Mmm-mm.” Dick kisses his throat, trying to put as much love into the action as he can. He shifts, squeezing Jason’s cock, mouthing at his shoulder. His shoulder is bare, so Dick uses his teeth gingerly, not wanting to injure his lover any more than he already is. “I’ll be as gentle as I wanna be, Owlet.”</p><p>Jason squirms, bucks into Dick’s hand. “Ta-a-al,” he whines again, dragging his nickname for Dick out. </p><p>“Yeah, baby?” Dick works his way down Jason’s injured arm, covering every inch he can with kisses, licking up the blood that covers him. It’s red blood, human, living blood, not at all like the silver and gold that fills Dick’s veins, and seeing it flow from someone he loves is a beautiful rarity. One Dick wants to treasure. He’s not sure if it’s the taste of blood, or the presence of Jason underneath him, or the kissing and stroking, but his leggings are definitely too tight.</p><p>“Let me take care of you?”</p><p>Dick rubs his thumb around the head of Jason’s cock, just like he knows his brother likes, and Jason’s hips buck again. Dick smiles, pressing a kiss to the inside of Jason’s wrist. “That’s my job, remember baby? I’m the big brother here.”</p><p>Jason strokes Dick’s cheek, slips his fingers in with Dick’s hair. “You know what I mean. You’re practically aching, I can tell.”</p><p>Dick leans over him, smiling. “Not aching just yet, baby bird.”</p><p>“Still….”</p><p>Dick kisses him, just as soft as he did before. Jason’s mouth opens as he kisses back, but Dick doesn’t push. “You want me to fuck you, little brother?” He gives Jason’s cock an extra squeeze for good measure.</p><p>Jason’s lips part more at the stimulation. “I do, big brother.”</p><p>His words send a jolt to Dick’s crotch and Dick kisses him deeper, with more fervor, desperately trying to show Jason the storm of love and relief and joy that’s crashing over him. He thinks it works, feels his lover gasp underneath him and he takes the opportunity to slide his tongue into Jason’s mouth. Their kissing turns harsh, biting and nipping each other the way they normally do, grabbing at each other’s hair and jaws, their cocks neglected. </p><p>Jason cries out against Dick’s mouth and he remembers the boy’s split lip. Dick pulls away, tugging at Jason’s boxers and pants, who raises his hips helpfully. </p><p>He can’t help himself when he sees Jason’s cock, stiff and perfect. He presses a kiss to the base of the shaft, the same way he kissed the rest of his brother’s body. He kisses Jason’s cock several more times, working his way up until he can mouth at the head.</p><p>“Dick,” Jason whines playfully. “That’s not what I asked for!”</p><p>Dick just hums around the organ in his mouth, eyeing its owner with what he hopes comes across as equally playful a look. </p><p>“Tal,” Jason gasps again. “Tal, that’s not - <em> oh </em>.”</p><p>Dick takes Jason’s hand in his, wraps his other hand around Jason’s thigh and pulls it over his shoulder. He’s not willing to let any part of Jason be beyond his touch any longer. This isn’t what Jason asked for, no, but they both need it. He works his mouth around Jason, then begins to take him into his throat.</p><p>His cock hasn’t changed at all, though he tastes of dirt and blood now. Dick thinks it’s the best thing he’s ever tasted.</p><p>Jason’s cock hits the back of his throat and they both groan. “Dick, <em> please </em>,” Jason begs. “I can’t go as long as you can!”</p><p>It’s true, he can’t. One of the blessings of a Talon. Dick and Thomas have spent strings of days in bed together, rarely stopping for more than a few hours. Thomas had to remind him not to break Jason when he first brought him home.</p><p>Dick wishes he could spend days with Jason, right here in the grass.</p><p>He pulls off of Jason with a pop, a string of saliva connecting his mouth to Jason’s cock like a string of fate that binds them together. Dick moves away, breaking it, and kisses Jason again. He can’t get enough of his lover’s mouth, can’t stop wanting the feel of those full lips against his own, but he doesn’t think Jason can, either.</p><p>It’s a brief kiss though, because Dick has to pull away from Jason and fold himself back downward, as if kneeling once more before something sacred and divine (and what could be more sacred than his brother? What could be more divine than a servant of Strigida, not even given the blessing of Talon, returning from Barbatos’ realm?). He tugs at Jason’s pants and boxers, pulling them down around first his knees and then his ankles.</p><p>“Do you remember the first time we made love?”</p><p>Jason’s question doesn’t startle him. Dick is finding his mind wander back to that night as well. They were in a much more comfortable bed than the grave dirt here, with plenty of time to explore each other, but something about tonight reminds Dick of that night. Maybe it’s the weather, cold enough to sting but not cold enough to injure, just like that November four years ago. Maybe it’s overwhelming delight in having Jason in his arms again, like the glee and pride that flooded him when Thomas gave him a brother to look after. He presses a kiss to Jason’s knee. “Of course I do, baby.”</p><p>“This reminds me of that.” </p><p>“Me too.” Dick stretches back up, shifting to settle between Jason’s legs, sitting back on his heels. “First time you had someone love you like that, wasn’t it?” He digs the vaseline out of his pouch, then fumbles at undoing his belt. </p><p>“Mmhmm.” Jason’s hands meet his, trying to help. “First time I’d had someone return the favor and suck me off.” He succeeds in undoing Dick’s belt and pushes his hands into Dick’s pants, grasping his cock, making him inhale sharply. “Way you looked at me just now when you were undressing me reminded me of that. Like I was your whole world.”</p><p>Dick chuckles, opening the vaseline, not caring where the lid falls, smearing it on his fingers. “You are my whole world, Jason.” He wonders if he really did look at Jason that way that first night. Was it love at first sight? He remembers looking at Jason and loving him, yes, but at first it had been the way he loved the stuffed elephant Dat - <em> Dad </em>had bought him once when he was three, before he met Thomas and really learned what love was. Like a toy, or maybe a pet. That’s not at all how Dick thinks of his brother now.</p><p>“You’re just saying tha - <em> ah </em>!” Jason’s sentence breaks off into a wordless cry as Dick presses a finger to his entrance.</p><p>He’s torn, really. He wants to take his time, wants to make Jason feel worshiped, wants to keep him safe and uninjured. <em> He’s </em>the only one allowed to hurt his precious Owlet. He wants Jason to know just how loved he is, just how grateful Dick is to have him back.</p><p>But that’s never been how they show their love, really. Jason loves it when Dick and Thomas play rough, loves the markings of their knives on his skin, scratches that never fade because they’re constantly reopened. Even that first night, when Jason sat spread legged on Thomas’ lap as Dick showed him what love felt like, he’d held the boy in a bruising grip, kissed him with teeth.</p><p>Dick focuses on the here and now, focuses on stretching Jason, curling his fingers inside him. Jason gasps and whines on Dick’s fingers, trying to keep in time with his strokes on Dick’s cock, making Dick shudder and groan. </p><p>He grabs Jason’s wrist, stopping his movements. They gaze at each other, eyes heavy with lust, and all Dick can think is that this is the best night of his life. He pulls Jason’s hand away from his cock, kissing the bloody fingertips. He could get distracted by these hands, spend all night lavishing love just on them, but instead he laces their fingers together. </p><p>It’s not about Jason’s hands right now. It’s all of him that deserves worship.</p><p>He lines himself up with Jason and thrusts.</p><p>His brother gasps, back arching, his eye fluttering closed. Dick hopes dearly that all of that is a sign that he feels as good as Dick does right now. His cock is buried in a warm tightness, the perfect shape, a thousand times better than the replacement Thomas got him. Thomas likes to say that Dick was made to take his cock, and right now Dick thinks the same is true of Jason.</p><p>His wonderful, perfect little baby brother. Dick leans down to kiss him gently, pulling most of the way out slowly. Jason’s lips shake underneath Dick’s in a groan at the movement. Dick thrusts in again and rolls his hips, longing to hear that sound again.</p><p>Jason doesn’t groan, but he does gasp and whine and mewl as Dick punches in and out. Dick doesn’t know what arouses him more, the tight heat of Jason’s ass around his cock or the noises that pour out of a mouth right up against his own.</p><p>He lets go of Jason’s hand to hold him gently by the jaw and throat, pressing kisses against Jason’s wounds, licking up still more blood that’s begun to flow again at his movements. Jason whimpers and moans underneath him and Dick knows he’s giving him what he needs.</p><p>“You good, Jay?”</p><p>“Ngh.” Jason mewls, squirming back onto Dick’s cock, impaling himself harder. “Uh-huh. ‘M great. Love you so much.”</p><p>“Mmm, glad to hear it.” Dick bites into Jason’s shoulder again, timing it with a thrust that makes his brother cry out. Then he mouths the bite gently, sucking at it, licking it, kissing it better. Jason reacts as expected, melting into his touch. Dick kisses him again, needing him to taste the delightful iron of his blood, to feel how Dick is feeling.</p><p>He pulls himself up after Jason breaks the kiss, needing, unlike Dick, to breathe. Dick grabs Jason’s hips, leveraging himself closer, rolling his hips again. He wants to lose himself in Jason, forget about everything else in the world. He’s so beautiful like this, even bleeding and bruised from someone else’s hand. His auburn hair is a perfect contrast against the deep, lush green of the grass; his eyes are bright against the darkness, the differences in the green of the lawn and the green of his eyes lost in the night even to a Talon. Those eyes don’t leave Dick, tilting downward to watch where their bodies join, then fluttering back upwards to map every plane of his face.</p><p> Jason’s hand drifts upward to stroke Dick’s cheek. Dick leans into it, nuzzles him gently and takes Jason’s hand in his, unable to keep himself from any contact he can give his brother. The boy’s skin is a pale copper, or a dull gold. Dick thinks he used to have skin like that, maybe a bit paler, but not since he met Jason. When he finished his twelve long years of training to become Talon, the blessing turned his skin an ashy gray except for the pale gold veins where silver runs. The contrast between himself and Jason, true metallic gold and warm living gold fascinates him.</p><p>Jason has a flock of nicknames for Dick, and all of them tip from his beautiful mouth as Dick loves him tonight. He hears <em> Tal </em> often, whenever they talk to each other, it being Jason’s favorite. But tonight he hears <em> Dickie </em> , too, and <em> Big Brother </em> , and <em> Lovebird </em>. Every single one pours into the night air, right beside pleading and assurances of love, and Dick couldn’t be happier.</p><p>In return, Dick takes Jason’s cock in his hand, rubs his thumb across the head as Jason curls his fingers in the grass. He kisses every inch of his brother he can reach, licks every wound and mouths every bruise. Words flow out of his mouth, too, telling the boy before him how beautiful he is, and how brave, and how strong. Dick tells Jason how much he loves him, and how much he missed him, how he never stopped thinking about him and how he ached every night to see Jason smile again. </p><p>It’s not long before Dick feels himself reach a peak as he leans over his lover. “Jason,” he whispers with the intonation of a prayer. “Jason, I’m sorry, I didn’t - I can’t -”</p><p>Jason kisses him, grabs his hips and digs in with his hands, holding the larger man still. “Inside me,” he asks, and Dick is immediately prepared to give it to him. “Finish inside me, please.”</p><p>“I can’t clean you up properly,” Dick protests weakly.</p><p>“I don’t care. I wanna keep some piece of you inside me.”</p><p>“Jason,” manages, “Jason, Owlet, baby. You know if I do that I’m -” he breaks off into a long groan as Jason rolls his hips with a smirk and Dick climaxes.</p><p>It’s the best thing he’s felt in his life. Dick has always thought that making love to Jason is the best feeling in the world, but now he <em> knows </em>it, feels it deep in every part of him, and he knows they’ll never come close to this feeling again. He spills into his brother, joining with him properly, leaving a piece of himself behind.</p><p>When he finishes Dick pulls out right away. He knows that if he doesn’t, he’ll get hard again and start over. They’ll never leave this graveyard, and as much as he wants to worship Jason forever, this is merely a meager shrine constructed in a hurry, and there is a luxurious temple for them in the form of the manor.</p><p>Dick slides down to settle between Jason’s legs and takes him in his mouth. He tastes salty from sweat and dirt, and Dick hums at the taste. Jason’s cock practically jumps in his mouth, and Dick takes his time licking around the shaft before easing it down into his throat. It throbs in his mouth; Dick bobs his head. He loves that. Jason’s real, he’s here, he’s <em> alive </em>. </p><p>He can’t praise Jason like this, but he knows the very act tells him how much he’s loved.</p><p>A hand gently pets his head, tangles in his hair. Dick bobs faster, until Jason’s cock hits the back of Dick’s throat and he spills with a sharp cry, hand tightening in Dick’s hair.</p><p>Dick swallows every drop of the salty fluid, thinking that nothing has ever tasted sweeter. He pulls off of Jason and leans up to kiss him, wanting him to know just how wonderful he tastes on Dick’s tongue. They kiss long and hard, not stopping or breaking, not shifting or fighting, just locking their lips together like Jason is starved of air only Dick can give him.</p><p>They break apart at last, and Dick digs out a handkerchief from his belt to wipe Jason clean. The boy whimpers as Dick does so, gazing at him with eyes Dick can only describe as puppylike. Dick knows what he wants.</p><p>“When we get home, baby,” he assures Jason. Jason sighs, even though he knows he needs rest in between sessions that Dick doesn’t.</p><p>Nine years, Dick thinks. It seems forever, but he can wait that long.</p><p>As soon as it’s over, though, he’s not letting Jason out of bed for at least a month.</p><p>As if to underscore his point, Dick drags Jason’s boxers and paints back up to his waist and redoes them, then resettles himself on his side next to Jason. He presses a kiss to his baby brother’s nose, making his face crinkle in a smile. “You ready to go home, baby?”</p><p>“In a few minutes?” Jason snuggles against him. “’M tired, and my arm hurts.”</p><p>“’Course, baby.” Dick curses himself - he should’ve been more careful about Jason’s injuries. He holds Jason’s uninjured hand. “Whenever you want to go, I’ll carry you home.”</p><p>Jason stares at him for a moment, eyes searching for something in Dick’s face, and then kisses him again.</p><p>Dick kisses him back, and they spend several minutes like that, pressing their mouths against each other, their faces, their necks, fingercombing their hair. They almost roll over, but Dick remembers Jason’s arm and stops them from going all the way, so Jason is on top of him instead. He’s heavy, but not very; Jason has always been small, and right now, curled on top of Dick, he seems even smaller. </p><p>Anger starts to bloom in Dick’s chest, at how broken Jason is. He’s going to hunt down the Jokester, and kill him for good this time. Dick is the only one allowed to hurt Jason. He knows Jason’s limits, know what he can take and what he’ll enjoy. The Jokester doesn’t even care.</p><p>Jason smiles at Dick and all the anger in his chest vanishes.</p><p>He’s here. He’s safe. As long as Dick is with him, he’ll be safe. Nothing will happen to him. </p><p>Dick smiles back. Jason’s finger traces the shape of his lips. Dick can’t help it; he nips playfully at Jason’s hand, making them both laugh quietly.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I bit you a few minutes ago,” Jason whispers. “It’s already faded.”</p><p>Dick hums. “Wish you could mark me up the way I mark you.”</p><p>Jason smiles wider and tucks his head into Dick’s shoulder. “Don’t need to. You’ll always come back for me.”</p><p>Dick’s heart melts. If he thought he was happy before, it can’t compare to hearing Jason’s faith in him expressed so completely. “I will, Jason. Promise. No matter what, I’ll always come for you.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>They lay there for what Dick wishes could be forever, listening to the night birds and the distant city. He wishes for a moment that he could see stars the way he did on the road as a child, but he quashes that desire quickly. The stars in the sky can’t compare to the figure next to him.</p><p>Jason whispers, “we going home?”</p><p>Dick grins, and kisses his forehead. “You ready?”</p><p>“Mmhmm. ‘M gonna fall asleep here otherwise.”</p><p>So Dick sits up, and gathers his brother in his arms. Jason tucks the two knives Dick unsheathed back into their place on his weapons belt - Dick had forgotten about them, but Jason remembered, gathered them up so the Court wouldn’t punish him for losing his blades. Dick kisses him again, and walks off into the sunrise, his brother’s arms around him, half asleep on his hip.</p><p>Dick can’t wait to tell Thomas they can get rid of Tim.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>